sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
The Shining
the movie stars Jack Nicholson as Jack Torrance Shelley Duvall as Wendy Torrance Danny Lloyd as Danny Torrance Scatman Crothers as Dick Hallorann Barry Nelson as Stuart Ullman Philip Stone as (Delbert) Grady Joe Turkel as Lloyd Anne Jackson as Doctor Tony Burton as Larry Durkin Lia Beldam as Young Woman In Bath Billie Gibson as Old Woman In Bath Barry Dennen as Bill Watson David Baxt as Forest Ranger #1 Manning Redwood as Forest Ranger #2 Lisa Burns as Grady Daughter (#1) Louise Burns as Grady Daughter (#2) Robin Pappas as Nurse Alison Coleridge as Secretary (Susie) Burnell Tucker as Policeman Jana Sheldon as Stewardess Kate Phelps as Receptionist Norman Gay as Injured guest The Shining is a 1980 horror film produced and directed by Stanley Kubrick and co-written with novelist Diane Johnson. The film is based on Stephen King's 1977 novel The Shining. The Shining is about Jack Torrance (Jack Nicholson), an aspiring writer and recovering alcoholic, who accepts a position as the off-season caretaker of the isolated historic Overlook Hotel in the Colorado Rockies. Wintering over with Jack is his wife Wendy Torrance (Shelley Duvall) and young son Danny Torrance (Danny Lloyd), who possesses "the shining", an array of psychic abilities that allow Danny to see the hotel's horrific past. The hotel's current cook, Dick Hallorann (Scatman Crothers), also has this ability and is able to telepathically communicate with Danny. The hotel had a previous winter caretaker who went crazy and killed his wife, two daughters and then himself. After a winter storm leaves the Torrances snowbound, Jack's sanity deteriorates due to the influence of the supernatural forces that inhabit the hotel, placing his wife and son in danger. Supporting roles are provided by Barry Nelson, Philip Stone, Joe Turkel, Anne Jackson, and Tony Burton. Production took place almost exclusively at EMI Elstree Studios with sets strongly based on real locations. Kubrick often worked with a small crew which allowed him to do many takes, sometimes to the exhaustion of the actors and staff. The new Steadicam was used in several scenes giving it an innovative and immersive look and feel. Because of inconsistencies, ambiguities, symbolism, and differences from the book, there has been much speculation into the meanings and actions in the movie. Unlike Kubrick's previous works, which developed audiences gradually through word-of-mouth, The Shining was released as a mass-market film, initially opening in two U.S. cities on Memorial Day, then nationwide within a month. The European release of The Shining a few months later was 25 minutes shorter due to Kubrick's removal of most of the scenes taking place outside the environs of the hotel. Although contemporary responses from critics were mixed, assessment became more favorable in following decades, and it is now widely regarded as one of the greatest horror films ever made. American director Martin Scorsese ranked it one of the 11 scariest horror movies of all time. Critics, scholars, and crew members (such as Kubrick's producer Jan Harlan) have discussed the film's enormous influence on popular culture. Jack Torrance arrives at the mountain-isolated Overlook Hotel, which is twenty-five miles from the closest town, to be interviewed for the position of winter caretaker. Once hired, Jack plans to use the hotel's solitude to write. The hotel, built on the site of a Native American burial ground, becomes snowed-in during the winter; it is closed from October to May. Manager Stuart Ullman warns Jack that a previous caretaker, Charles Grady, developed cabin fever and killed his family and himself. In Boulder, Jack's son, Danny Torrance, has a terrifying premonition about the hotel, viewing a cascade of blood emerging from an elevator door, and then falls into a trance. Jack's wife, Wendy, tells a doctor that Danny has an imaginary friend named Tony, and that Jack has given up drinking because he dislocated Danny's shoulder following a binge. The family arrives at the hotel on closing day and is given a tour. The chef, Dick Hallorann, surprises Danny by telepathically offering him ice cream. Dick explains to Danny that he and his grandmother shared this telepathic ability, which he calls "shining". Danny asks if there is anything to be afraid of in the hotel, particularly room 237. Hallorann tells Danny that the hotel has a "shine" to it along with many memories, not all of which are good. He also tells Danny to stay away from room 237. A month passes; while Jack's writing goes nowhere, Danny and Wendy explore the hotel's hedge maze, and Hallorann goes to Florida. Wendy learns that the phone lines are out due to the heavy snowfall, and Danny has frightening visions. Jack, increasingly frustrated, starts behaving strangely and becomes prone to violent outbursts. Danny's curiosity about room 237 overcomes him when he sees the room's door open. Later, Wendy finds Jack screaming during a nightmare while asleep at his typewriter. After she awakens him, Jack says he dreamed that he killed her and Danny. Danny arrives and is visibly traumatized with a bruise on his neck, causing Wendy to accuse Jack of abusing him. Jack wanders into the hotel's Gold Room and meets a ghostly bartender named Lloyd. Lloyd serves him bourbon whiskey while Jack complains about his marriage. Wendy later tells Jack that Danny told her a "crazy woman in one of the rooms" attempted to strangle him. Jack investigates room 237, encountering the ghost of a dead woman, but tells Wendy that he saw nothing. Wendy and Jack argue over whether Danny should be removed from the hotel and a furious Jack returns to the Gold Room, now filled with ghosts attending a ball. He meets the ghost of Grady who tells Jack that he must "correct" his wife and child and that Danny has reached out to Hallorann using his "talent". Meanwhile, Hallorann grows concerned about what's going on at the hotel and flies back to Colorado. Danny starts calling out "redrum" and goes into a trance, referring to himself as "Tony". While searching for Jack, Wendy discovers he has been typing pages of a repetitive manuscript: "all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy". She begs Jack to leave the hotel with Danny, but he threatens her before she knocks him unconscious with a baseball bat. She drags him into the kitchen and locks him in the pantry, but she and Danny are both trapped at the hotel: Jack has disabled the hotel's two-way radio and snowcat. Later, Jack converses through the pantry door with Grady, who unlocks the door. Danny writes "REDRUM" on the outside of the bathroom door in the family's living quarters. When Wendy sees the word reversed in the bedroom mirror, the word is revealed to be "MURDER". Jack begins hacking through the quarters' main door with a firefighter's axe. Wendy sends Danny through the bathroom window, but it will not open sufficiently for her to pass. Jack breaks through the bathroom door, shouting "Here's Johnny!", but retreats after Wendy slashes his hand with a butcher's knife. Hearing Hallorann arriving in a snowcat he borrowed, Jack leaves the room. He murders Hallorann with the axe in the lobby and pursues Danny into the hedge maze. Wendy runs through the hotel looking for Danny, encountering ghosts and the cascade of blood Danny envisioned in Boulder. She also finds Hallorann's corpse in the lobby. Danny lays a false trail to mislead Jack, who is following his footprints, before hiding behind a drift. Danny escapes from the maze and reunites with Wendy; they escape in Hallorann's snowcat, while Jack freezes to death in the snow. In an old photograph in the hotel hallway dated July 4, 1921, Jack Torrance smiles front and center amid a crowd of party revelers at the Overlook. Quotes Jack Torrance God, I'd give anything for a drink. I'd give my god-damned soul for just a glass of beer. I'll just set my bourbon and advocate down right here. Wendy, baby... I think you hurt my head real bad. I'm dizzy. I think I need a doctor. Wendy? You have a big surprise coming to you. Go check out the Snow Cat and the radio and you'll see what I mean. Go check it out! Ha ha ha! Go check it out! Wendy, I'm home. Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in. and a pause Not by the hair of your chiny-chin-chins? Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in! Here's Johnny! Note: ranked #68 in the American Film Institute's list of the top 100 movie quotations in American cinema Come out, come out, wherever you are! Danny! I'm coming! You can't get away! I'm right behind ya! Wendy Torrance It was just one of those things, you know. Purely an accident. My husband had, uh, been drinking, and he came home about three hours late. So he wasn't exactly in the greatest mood that night. And, well, Danny had scattered some of his school papers all over the room, and my husband grabbed his arm and pulled him away from them. It's... it's just the sort of thing you do a hundred times with a child, you know, in the park or in the streets. But on this particular occasion, my husband just used too much strength, and he injured Danny's arm. laugh Anyway, something good did come out of it all, because he said "Wendy, I'm never gonna touch another drop. And if I do, you can leave me." And he didn't, and he hasn't had any alcohol in, uh, five months. Jack You did this to him, didn't you? You son-of-a-bitch! You did this to him! Didn't you?! shakes his head in denial How could you? How could you?! If Jack won't come with us, I'll just have to tell them that we're going by ourselves. Tony says he does not want to go to the Overlook Hotel Well, let's just wait and see. We're all going to have a real good time. Tony, I'm scared. Tony Remember what Mr. Hallorann said. It's just like pictures in a book. It isn't real. Tony Danny's not here, Mrs. Torrance … Danny can't wake up, Mrs. Torrance … Danny's gone away, Mrs. Torrance. Redrum … Redrum … Redrum … sees it written backwards on the door, and in the mirror it spells "murder" Others Stuart Ullman: Construction started in 1907. It was finished in 1909. The site is supposed to be located on an Indian burial ground, and I believe they actually had to repel a few Indian attacks as they were building it. Grady Twins: Hello, Danny. Come and play with us. Come and play with us, Danny. Forever... (*shot of bloody grady corpses)... and ever... (*) and ever. Hotel Guest: Great party, isn't it? Danny: Do you really want to go and live in that hotel for the winter?Wendy: Sure I do. It'll be lots of fun.Danny: Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, there's hardly anybody to play with around here.Wendy: Yeah, I know. It always takes a little time to make new friends.Danny: Yeah, I guess so.Wendy: What about Tony? He's looking forward to the hotel, I bet.Danny: Tony No I ain't, Mrs. Torrance.Wendy: Now, come on, Tony, don't be silly.Danny: Tony I don't want to go there, Mrs. Torrance.Wendy: Well, how come you don't want to go?Danny: Tony I just don't.Wendy: Well, let's just wait and see. We're all going to have a real good time. Ullman: Jack is going to take care of the Overlook for us this winter. I would like you to show him around the place as soon as we're through.Watson: Fine.Ullman: Jack is a schoolteacher.Jack: Uh, formerly a school teacher.Watson: What line of work are you in now?Jack: I'm a writer. Um... teaching has been more or less a way of making ends meet.Watson: Well, this ought to be quite a change for you.Jack: Well, I'm looking for a change.Ullman: Our people in Denver recommended Jack very highly, and for once I agree with them. Let's see, where were we... ah yes, I was about to explain that our season here runs from May 15th to October 30th and then we close down completely until the following May.Jack: Do you mind if I ask why you do that? It seems to me that the skiing up here would be fantastic.Ullman: Oh it sure would be, but the problem is the enormous cost it would be to keep the road to Sidewinder open. It's a twenty-five mile stretch of road, gets an average of twenty feet of snow during the winter, and there's just no way to make it economically feasible to keep it clear. When the place was built in 1907, there was very little interest in winter sports. And this site was chosen for its seclusion and scenic beauty.Jack: Well, it's certainly got plenty of that.Ullman: That's right. Now, did they give you any idea in Denver about what the job entails?Jack: Only in a very general way.Ullman: Well, the winters can be fantastically cruel, and the basic idea is to cope with the very costly damage and depreciation which can occur, and this consists mainly of running the boiler, heating different parts of the hotel on a daily, rotating basis, repair damage as it occurs, and doing repairs so that the elements can't get a foothold.Jack: Well, that sounds fine to me.Ullman: Physically, it's not a very demanding job. The only thing that can get a bit trying up here during the winter is... the tremendous sense of isolation.Jack: Well, that just happens to be exactly what I'm looking for. I'm outlining a new writing project and, uh, five months of peace is just what I need.Ullman: That's very good, Jack. Because... for some people, solitude and isolation can, in itself, become a problem.Jack: Not for me.Ullman: How about your wife and son? How do you think they'll take to it?Jack: They'll love it.Ullman: Great. Well, before I turn you over to Bill, there's one other thing I think... we should talk about. I don't want to sound melodramatic, but it's something that's been known to give a few people second thoughts about the job.Jack: I'm intrigued.Ullman: I don't suppose they told you anything in Denver about the tragedy we had up here during the winter of 1970?Jack: I don't believe they did.Ullman: Well, my predecessor in this job hired a man named Charles Grady as the winter caretaker. And he came up here with his wife and two little girls - I think they were about eight and ten - and he had a good employment record, good references, and from what I've been told he seemed like a completely normal individual. But at some point during the winter, he must have suffered some kind of complete mental breakdown. He ran amok and... he killed his family with an axe. Stacked them neatly in one of the rooms in the West Wing, and then he... put both barrels of a shotgun in his mouth. Police thought it was what the old-timers used to call cabin fever; a kind of claustrophobic reaction that can occur when people are shut in together over long periods of time.Jack: Well... that is quite a story.Ullman: chuckling Yeah, yeah it is. Oh, it's still hard for me to believe it actually happened here. But... it did. So I think you can appreciate why I wanted to tell you about it.Jack: I certainly can, and I also understand why your people in Denver left it for you to tell me.Ullman: Well, obviously some people can be put off by staying alone in a place where something like that happened.Jack: Well you can rest assured, Mr Ullman, that's not gonna happen with me. And as far as my wife is concerned, I'm sure she'll be absolutely fascinated when I tell her about it. She's a confirmed ghost story and horror film addict. Wendy: Hey, wasn't it around here that the Donner Party got snowbound?Jack: I think that was further west in the Sierras.Wendy: Oh...Danny: What was the Donner Party?Jack: They were a party of settlers in covered-wagon times. They got snowbound one winter in the mountains, and they had to resort to cannibalism in order to stay alive.Danny: You mean they ate each other up?Jack: They had to, in order to survive.Wendy: Jack--Danny: Don't worry, Mom. I know all about cannibalism. I saw it on TV.Jack: You see? It's okay. He saw it on the television. Wendy: Are all these Indian designs authentic?Ullman: Yeah, I believe so. Mainly based on Navajo and Apache motifs.Wendy: Oh well, they're really gorgeous. As a matter of fact, this is probably the most gorgeous hotel I've ever seen.Ullman: Oh, this old place has had an illustrious past. In its heyday, it was one of the stopping places for the jet-set, even before anybody knew what a jet-set was. We had four presidents who stayed here. Lots of movie stars.Wendy: Royalty?Ullman: All the best people. Ullman: We can accommodate up to three hundred people here very comfortably.Wendy: Boy, I'll betcha we could really have a good party in this room, huh?Ullman: I'm afraid you're not gonna do too well here, unless you brought your own supplies. We always remove all the booze from the premises when we shut down. That reduces the insurance we normally have to carry.Jack: We don't drink.Ullman: Well then you're in luck. Hallorann: Mrs. Torrance, your husband introduced you as Winifred. Now, are you a Winnie or a Freddy?Wendy: I'm a Wendy.Hallorann: Oh, that's nice. That's the prettiest. Ullman: By five o'clock tonight, you'll never know anybody was ever here.Wendy: Just like a ghost ship, huh? Hallorann: I can remember when I was a little boy, my grandmother and I could hold conversations entirely without ever opening our mouths. She called it "shining". And for a long time, I thought it was just the two of us that had the shine to us. Just like you probably thought you was the only one. But there are other folks, though mostly they don't know it, or don't believe it. How long have you been able to do it? doesn't answer Why don't you wanna talk about it?Danny: I'm not supposed to.Hallorann: Who says you ain't supposed to?Danny: Tony.Hallorann: Who's Tony?Danny: Tony is a little boy that lives in my mouth.Hallorann: Is Tony the one that tells you things?Danny: Yes.Hallorann: How does he tell you things?Danny: It's like I go to sleep, and he shows me things. But when I wake up, I can't remember everything.Hallorann: Does your Mom and Dad know about Tony?Danny: Yes.Hallorann: Do they know he tells you things?Danny: No. Tony told me never to tell them.Hallorann: Has Tony ever told you anything about this place? About the Overlook Hotel?Danny: I don't know.Hallorann: Now think real hard, Doc. Think.Danny: Maybe he showed me something.Hallorann: Try to think of what it was.Danny: Mr. Hallorann, are you scared of this place?Hallorann: No. I ain't scared of nothing here. It's just that, you know, some places are like people. Some "shine" and some don't. I guess you could say the Overlook Hotel here has something almost like "shining".Danny: Is there something bad here?Hallorann: Well... you know, Doc, when something happens, it can leave a trace of itself behind. Say like, if someone burns toast. Well, maybe things that happen leave other kinds of traces behind. Not things that anyone else can notice, but things that people who "shine" can see. Just like they can see things that haven't happened yet. Well, sometimes they can see things that happened a long time ago. I think a lot of things happened right here in this hotel over the years... and not all of 'em was good.Danny: What about Room 237?Hallorann: Room 237?Danny: You're scared of Room 237, ain't ya?Hallorann: No I ain't.Danny: Mr. Hallorann, what is in Room 237?Hallorann: Nothing. There ain't nothing in Room 237. But you haven't got no business going in there anyway, so stay out. You understand? Stay out! brings Jack breakfast in bedWendy: It's really pretty outside. How about taking me for a walk after you've finished your breakfast?Jack: Oh, I suppose I ought to try to do some writing first.Wendy: Any ideas yet?Jack: Lots of ideas. No good ones.Wendy: Well, something'll come. It's just a matter of settling back into the habit of writing every day.Jack: Yeah, that's all it is.Wendy: It's really nice up here, isn't it?Jack: I love it, I really do. I've never been this happy or comfortable anywhere.Wendy: Yeah, it's amazing how fast you get used to such a big place. I tell you, when we first came up here, I thought it was kind of scary.Jack: I fell in love with it right away. When I came up here for my interview, it was as though I'd been here before. I mean, we all have moments of déjà vu, but this was ridiculous. It was almost as though I knew what was going to be around every corner. Wendy: Get a lot written today?Jack: Yes.Wendy: Hey! Weather forecast said it's gonna snow tonight!Jack: What do you want me to do about it?Wendy: Aw, come on, Hun. Don't be so grouchy.Jack: I'm not being grouchy. I just want to finish my work.Wendy: Okay, I understand. I'll come back later on with a couple of sandwiches for ya, and maybe you'll let me read something then.Jack: Wendy, let me explain something to you. Whenever you come in here and interrupt me, you're breaking my concentration. You're distracting me! hits his head with the palm of his hand, rips up his manuscript, and throws it onto the floor And it will then take me time to get back to where I was! Understand?!Wendy: Yeah.Jack: I'm gonna make a new rule: whenever I'm in here, and you hear me typing, down on random keys whether you don't hear me typing, whatever the fuck you hear me doing in here, when I'm in here, that means that I am working. That means don't come in. Now, do you think you can handle that?Wendy: Yeah.Jack: Fine. Why don't you start right now and get the fuck outta here?Wendy: Okay... enters the room finding Jack awake sitting on his bedDanny: Can I go to my room and get my fire-engine?Jack: Come here for a minute first. sits with Jack How's it going, Doc?Danny: Okay.Jack: Are you having a good time?Danny: Yes, Dad.Jack: Good. I want you to have a good time.Danny: I am. Dad?Jack: Yes?Danny: Do you feel bad?Jack: No. I'm just a little tired.Danny: Then why don't you go to sleep?Jack: I can't. I have too much to do.Danny: Dad?Jack: Yes?Danny: Do you like this hotel?Jack: Yes I do. I love it. Don't you?Danny: I guess so.Jack: Good. I want you to like it here. I wish we could stay here for ever, and ever... and ever.Danny: Dad?Jack: What?Danny: You wouldn't ever hurt Mommy and me, would you?Jack: What do you mean? Did your mother ever say that to you, that I would hurt you?Danny: No, Dad.Jack: Are you sure?Danny: Yes, Dad.Jack: I love you, Danny. I love you more than anything else in the whole world, and I'd never do anything to hurt you, ever. You know that, don't you?Danny: Yes, Dad.Jack: Good. Jack: It was... the most terrible nightmare I ever had! It's the most horrible dream I ever had!Wendy: It's okay, it's over now.Jack: I dreamed that I... that I killed you and Danny. But I didn't just kill you. I cut you up into little pieces. Oh my God! I must be losing my mind.Wendy: Everything's gonna be all right. Jack: Hi, Lloyd. A little slow tonight, isn't it? laughsLloyd: Yes it is, Mr. Torrance. What'll it be?Jack: I'm awfully glad you asked me that, Lloyd. Because I just happen to have two twenties and two tens right here in my wallet. I was afraid they were gonna be there until next April. So here's what: you slip me a bottle of bourbon, a little glass and some ice. You can do that, can't you, Lloyd? You're not too busy, are you?Lloyd: No, sir. I'm not busy at all.Jack: Good man! You set 'em up and I'll knock 'em back, Lloyd. One by one. "White man's burden", Lloyd, my man, white man's burden. opens his wallet and finds that it's empty Say, Lloyd, it seems I'm temporarily light. How's my credit in this joint, anyway?Lloyd: Your credit's fine, Mr. Torrance.Jack: That's swell. I like you, Lloyd. I always liked you. You were always the best of 'em. Best god-damn bartender from Timbuktu to Portland, Maine. Or Portland, Oregon, for that matter.Lloyd: Thank you for saying so.Jack: Here's to five miserable months on the wagon, and all the irreparable harm that it's caused me.Lloyd: How are things going, Mr. Torrance?Jack: Things could be better, Lloyd. Things could be a whole lot better.Lloyd: I hope it's nothing serious.Jack: No. Nothing serious. Just a little problem with the old sperm bank upstairs. Nothing I can't handle though, Lloyd. Thanks.Lloyd: Women. Can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em.Jack: Words of wisdom, Lloyd. Words of wisdom. Pause I never laid a hand on him, goddamn it. I didn't. I wouldn't touch one hair on his goddamn little head. I love the little son-of-a-bitch. I'd do anything for him, any fuckin' thing for him. But that bitch! As long as I live, she'll never let me forget what happened. Pause I did hurt him once, okay?! But it was an accident, completely unintentional. Could have happened to anybody... and it was three goddamn years ago! The little fucker had thrown all my papers all over the floor, and all I tried to do was pull him up! A momentary loss of muscular coordination, all right? A few extra foot-pounds of energy per second, per second... his fingers Wendy: Jack, there's someone else in the hotel with us! There's a crazy woman in one of the rooms! She tried to strangle Danny!Jack: Are you out of your fuckin' mind?Wendy: No, it's the truth! I swear it! Danny told me! He went up into one of the bedrooms, the door was open, and he saw this crazy woman in the bathtub! She tried to strangle him!Jack: Pause Which room was it? Wendy: Did you find anything?Jack: No, nothing at all. I didn't see one goddamn thing.Wendy: You went into the room Danny said, to 237?Jack: Yes I did.Wendy: And you didn't see anything at all?Jack: Absolutely nothing. How is he?Wendy: He's still asleep.Jack: Good. I'm sure he'll be himself again in the morning.Wendy: Well, are you sure it was the right room? I mean, maybe Danny made a mistake.Jack: He must have gone in that room. The door was open, the lights were on.Wendy: Oh, I just don't understand it. What about those bruises on his neck? Somebody did that to him.Jack: I think... he did it to himself.Wendy: No, that's not possible.Jack: Wendy, once you rule out his version of what happened, there is no other explanation, is there? It wouldn't be much different from the episode that he had before we came up here, would it?Wendy: from Danny's point of view Whatever the explanation is, I think we have to get Danny out of here.Jack: Get him out of here?Wendy: Yes.Jack: You mean just leave the hotel?Wendy: Yes.Jack: It is so fucking typical of you to create a problem like this when I finally have a chance to accomplish something, when I'm really into my work! I could really write my own ticket if I went back to Boulder now, couldn't I? Shoveling out driveways? Work in a car wash? Any of that appeal to you?!Wendy: Jack, please!Jack: Wendy, I have let you fuck up my life so far, but I am not gonna let you fuck this up! Lloyd: Good evening, Mr. Torrance.Jack: Hi, Lloyd. Been away, but now I'm back.Lloyd: It's good to see you.Jack: It's good to be back, Lloyd.Lloyd: What'll it be, sir?Jack: Hair of the dog that bit me.Lloyd: Bourbon on the rocks.Jack: That'll do her.Lloyd: No charge to you, Mr. Torrance.Jack: No charge?Lloyd: Your money's no good here. Orders from the house.Jack: Orders from the house?Lloyd: Drink up, Mr. Torrance.Jack: I'm the kind of man who likes to know who's buying their drinks, Lloyd.Lloyd: It's not a matter that concerns you, Mr. Torrance. At least not at this point.Jack: Pause Anything you say, Lloyd! Anything you say! Jack: What do they call you around here, Jeevesy?Grady: Grady, sir. Delbert Grady.Jack: Grady?Grady: Yes, sir.Jack: Delbert Grady?Grady: That's right, sir.Jack: Uh, Mr. Grady... haven't I seen you somewhere before?Grady: Why no, sir. I don't believe so. cleaning Jack's coat Ah, it's coming off now, sir.Jack: Um... Mr. Grady... weren't you once the caretaker here?Grady: Why no, sir. I don't believe so.Jack: You a married man, are you, Mr. Grady?Grady: Yes, sir. I have a wife and two daughters.Jack: And, uh... where are they now?Grady: Oh, they're somewhere around. I'm not quite sure at the moment, sir.Jack: Grady's cloth and wipes his hand with it Mr. Grady, you were the caretaker here. I recognize you. I saw your picture in the newspapers. You, uh... chopped your wife and daughters up into little bits... and then you blew your brains out.Grady: Pause That's strange, sir. I don't have any recollection of that at all.Jack: Mr. Grady, you were the caretaker here.Grady: I'm sorry to differ with you, sir... but you are the caretaker. You've always been the caretaker. I should know, sir. I've always been here.chucklesGrady: Did you know, Mr. Torrance, that your son is attempting to bring an outside party into this situation? Did you know that?Jack: No.Grady: He is, Mr. Torrance.Jack: Who?Grady: A nigger.Jack: A nigger?Grady: A nigger cook.Jack: How?Grady: Your son has a very great talent. I don't think you are aware how great it is, but he is attempting to use that very talent against your will.Jack: He is a very willful boy.Grady: Indeed he is, Mr. Torrance. A very willful boy. A rather naughty boy, if I may be so bold, sir.Jack: It's his mother. She, uh... interferes.Grady: Perhaps they need a good talking to, if you don't mind my saying so. Perhaps... a bit more. My girls, sir, they didn't care for the Overlook at first. One of them even stole a pack of matches and tried to burn it down. But I... corrected them, sir. And when my wife tried to prevent me from doing my duty, I... corrected her. is reading Jack's manuscript which constantly says "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy". A manic Jack appearsJack: How do you like it?Wendy: screams Jack!Jack: What are you doing down here?Wendy: I just... wanted... to talk to you.Jack: Okay. Let's talk. What do you want to talk about?Wendy: I... I can't really remember.Jack: You can't remember?Wendy: No.Jack: from Danny's point of view as he hallucinates Maybe it was about Danny? Maybe it was about him. I think we should discuss Danny. I think we should discuss what should be done with him. What should be done with him?Wendy: hysterically I don't know.Jack: I don't think that's true. I think you have some very definite ideas about what should be done with Danny, and I'd like to know what they are.Wendy: I think maybe he should be taken to a doctor.Jack: You think "maybe" he should be taken to a doctor?Wendy: Yes.Jack: When do you think "maybe" he should be taken to a doctor?Wendy: As soon as possible.Jack: mocking Wendy "As soon as possible"?Wendy: Jack! Please!Jack: You believe his health might be at stake.Wendy: Yes!Jack: And you are concerned about him.Wendy: Yes!Jack: And are you concerned about me?Wendy: Of course I am!Jack: sarcastically Of course you are! Have you ever thought about my responsibilities?!Wendy: Oh, Jack, what are you talking about?Jack: Have you ever had a single moment's thought about MY responsibilities?! Have you EVER thought for a single solitary moment about my responsibilities to my employers?! Has it ever occurred to you that I have agreed to look after the Overlook Hotel until May the 1st?! Does it matter to you AT ALL that the owners have placed their complete confidence and trust in me, and that I have signed a letter of agreement, a contract, in which I have accepted that responsibility?! Do you have the slightest idea what a moral and ethical principle is?! Do you?! Has it ever occurred to you what would happen to my future if I were to fail to live up to my responsibilities?! Has it ever occurred to you?! HAS IT?!Wendy: the bat at him with short, chopping strokes Stay away from me!Jack: Why?Wendy: I just want to go back to my room!Jack: Why?Wendy: Well, I'm very confused! I just need a chance to think things over!Jack: You've had your whole FUCKING LIFE to think things over! What good's a few minutes more gonna do you now?Wendy: Stay away from me! Please! Don't hurt me!Jack: I'm not going to hurt you.Wendy: Stay away from me!Jack: Wendy...Wendy: Stay away!Jack: Darling... light of my life... I'm not going to hurt you. You didn't let me finish my sentence. I said I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm just going to bash your brains in! I'm going to bash 'em right the fuck in! laughsWendy: Stay away from me! Don't hurt me!Jack: I'm not going to hurt you.Wendy: Stay away from me! Please!Jack: Stop swinging the bat.Wendy: Stay away from me!Jack: Put the bat down, Wendy.Wendy: Stop it!Jack: Wendy, give me the bat.Wendy: Please! Stay away!Jack: Give me the bat.Wendy: Stop it!Jack: Give me the bat.Wendy: Jack, stay away from me!Jack: Stop swinging the bat.Wendy: Please stop!Jack: Give me the bat, Wendy.Wendy: Stay away!Jack: voice Wendy! voice Give me the bat. Give me the bat. for the bat, Wendy hits his hand Ow! Goddamn! hits Jack over the head and he falls down the stairs, unconscious; she then drags him through the kitchen towards the pantry door as he begins to awaken; she unlocks the door, pulls him in, and locks him inside Grady: I see you can hardly have taken care of the business we discussed.Jack: No need to rub it in, Mr. Grady. I'll deal with that situation just as soon as I get out of here.Grady: Will you indeed, Mr. Torrance? I wonder. I have my doubts. I and others have come to believe that your heart is not in this, that you haven't the belly for it.Jack: Just give me one more chance to prove it, Mr. Grady. That's all I ask.Grady: Your wife appears to be stronger than we imagined, Mr. Torrance, somewhat more... resourceful. She seems to have got the better of you.Jack: For the moment, Mr. Grady. Only for the moment.Grady: I fear you will have to deal with this matter in the harshest possible way, Mr. Torrance. I fear... that is the only thing to do.Jack: There's nothing I look forward to with greater pleasure, Mr. Grady.Grady: You give your word on that, do you, Mr. Torrance?Jack: I give you my word.door is unlocked, letting Jack out Category:Movies Category:Books Category:Horror Movies Category:Jack Nicholson Category:Stephen King Category:Stanley Kubrick